Sofas convertible between a seating configuration and a sleeping configuration are well known. Such systems are useful for confined spaces, which may not have sufficient room for different pieces of furniture. In some instances, such systems may also include a table or worksurface. For example, in small multi-purpose rooms, such as hospital patient rooms, dormitory rooms, hotels, and the like, such systems allow for the user to use the furniture as a seat, a bed, or a table. Problematically, the worksurface or table portion may be bulky, heavy and/or difficult to manipulate or store. Often, such systems do not also maintain the worksurface and/or support structure within the footprint of the system. Moreover, such systems typically do not provide for utility outlets, lighting, or other accessories adjacent the worksurface.